Crimson Memories and Black Secrets
by CrimsonButterflyTearDrops018
Summary: Danger is coming, linked to a past she can't remember. Destinies of two Uchihas entwine with hers. Confusion and fear take over in more than one aspect. Will her mysterious power be strong enough to overcome the obstacles? or will it fail her?ITASAKUSASU
1. Chapter 1

**CRIMSON MEMORIES AND BLACK SECRETS**

Pairing: UchihaXSakura

Hehe… I haven't decided which Uchiha I would pick to be with Sakura. Hehehe…

This is my first fan fiction ever and it's not really well done and I didn't think too seriously about it but I am really excited about it. I use to only just read them. But I won't expect all of you to be nice to me but I won't accept flames… just constructive criticism... I wrote this because I was curious.

I'm still in the deciding stage whether this will be an ITACHIXSAKURA or SASUKEXSAKURA. If you want, you can help me decide but it does not mean that the pairing most of you will pick will be the official pairing for this fic but your decision will greatly influence mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that's that. Don't rub it into my face, okay…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CRIMSON MEMORIES AND BLACK SECRETS**

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION**

There was once a secret village hidden from the world. This was once a powerful village. It held many secrets surrounding its power and it was only known by its inhabitants. They all have sworn to keep its secrecy. Even if they held a lot of power, people lived in harmony with each other.

Until, however, it was invaded by an unknown organization with mysterious and probably evil goals.

Fire was spreading burning everything in its path. Blood painted the walls of the houses and the wall that was supposed to keep enemies out. Deafening explosions were heard. Even the moon and the clouds looked menacing as this tragic night continued.

Screams of terror and pain were heard throughout the city as ninjas and civilians alike fall through a forbidden technique and a mysterious blue and silver stone that was shaped like a diamond used by the leader of this organization. The stone was emitting a strange dark power and all were rendered powerless before it. The members of this organization disposed of the inhabitants of the village.

The wails of those who managed to escape before it was too late were heard in different distances. They wept for the loss of their families, friends and lovers. The pain they felt was unbearable as they watched everything that was important to them crumble before their very eyes. Others prayed for their loss.

A man and a woman were running away from the slaughter with their ten year old daughter. They were both covered in blood either their own or from other unfortunate souls. The pink haired child was dying. She was injured when the killings started. Her parents were dying too.

They were both ninjas and powerful ones at that but they weren't any different to their comrades that were hit by the strange power of that stone and probably lying somewhere on the streets of their village probably with blood pouring from them. They had to fight a lot of ninjas that belonged to that cursed organization but they were lucky enough to make it out alive with what little chakra they had and with their daughter too.

They need to perform a technique that will help them accomplish their final wish.

To save their child.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A black haired boy who was ten years of age suddenly rose from his bed. His whole body was sweating. You could tell that he had just experienced a terrible nightmare.

His onyx eyes flashed with anger as he remembered the nightmare he had almost every single night since _that _night happened.

**The Dream**

_He was shown how he killed them without mercy. He saw how cold he looked as he thrusted his weapons through them. He saw how the blood splattered on the wall and on the ground. Blood was everything he saw. He then saw how he killed their parents._

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, despise me, hate me and live a loathsome life. Run…run…cling to life and when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_(the oh so famous speech).

_Then the last thing he saw was Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan._

**-End of Deam-**

When children his age only thought about happy things and playing ninja, Sasuke was already thinking about his the hate he feels towards his brother and his chosen path.

As the avenger of the Uchiha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We have to find a place that's safe." said the man with brown hair and forest green eyes. They were running with all that their might.

"I think -pant- we can do it here." said the woman with rosette hair and aquamarine eyes. She was exhausted.

They stopped in an empty clearing. Once they deemed it safe, they began the hand seals. After a few minutes, a blinding bluish white light appeared and then a portal appeared. The inside was black and purple. They gave a necklace to the child. The pendant was a precious stone that looked like the one the leader of that evil organization had only it was in red and silver.

"Don't ever lose it okay, my dear?" the woman said to her child.

"Mom, Dad, what's happening?" the confused child said.

They looked at their beloved daughter and only remained silent.

"That sure wasn't much fun eh," a man said. His name is Kisame Hoshigaki. He had bluish-gray tinted skin and white eyes that clearly wanted blood. His face resembled that of a shark. He was also very tall. These things made him look very intimidating even without his reputation or showing his skills as one of the dangerous members of the Akatsuki in which its symbol he currently wears. "don't you think, Itachi?"

"Hn" was the response of the ebony-haired teen. His Sharingan was on and he gave an intimidating aura that made anyone fear him. He had stress lines that made him look years older than he actually was and he was still very young. He was also wearing the Akatsuki cloak that signifies his membership with the organization.

Kisame carelessly dropped the mangled body of their target on the ground. Itachi didn't want to see it anymore so he turned around and was now prepared to leave.

As the pair silently went through the trees with amazing speed, Kisame noticed that Itachi looked as if he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Hn"

He should've expected that… Kisame remained silent again and just proceeded to keep his pace. That was one of the things that Itachi found pleasant in Kisame. He knows when to mind his own business.

"Leader is calling for us." said Kisame.

"Then let us hurry then." said Itachi in a monotone voice. They increased their already fast pace into an inhumanly faster one.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The portal started to pull the child in. The child was starting to panic. Her parents were crying profusely and almost out of chakra but they need just a little more and it would all be finished. Her father was doing another set of hand seals.

"Sakura, my child, -cough- please have a good life and please be strong." Her mom said. Blood was flowing from her mouth.

"I know you can get through the hardships that will come your way like you will get through this…" tears were flowing as she smiled at her child.

"You always have."

Her father completed the technique and casted it onto their daughter. Only he and his wife knew what for… for now.

"We will always love and protect you." He said and then he tied a glass container on his daughter's small waist. They hugged her for the last time and then let go of her. They looked sad for their daughter, heck, no child deserved this kind of horrible experience. No parent would want their children to experience such carnage at such a young age but what's done is done they can't change anything anymore. All they can do now is to help their daughter escape from this dangerous place.

The portal was sucking her whole body now.

"MOM!!! DAD!!!" she yelled. She was crying continuously. She raised both her arms to reach out to them. She did not understand what was happening.

"Don't leave me alone!!!" more tears flowed from her emerald eyes. Then the last thing she saw was her parents falling to the ground as the portal closed and then all went black.

"Do you -cough- think Sakura would –cough- be alright, Itsuki?" said the mother. Her blood was dripping from mouth and several other wounds

"We've got to believe in her, Misaki." said Itsuki. He coughed out a lot of blood. He was also sporting many wounds.

"We have no other choice…" they stared at each other.

"I love you Misaki… forever…"

"You know I've always had and always will, Itsuki."

They had one final kiss and they held each other. They looked at each and smiled their last. Then one pair of forest green eyes and one pair of aquamarine eyes closed as death slowly embraced them. They knew they will never open again.

'_We will always watch over you, our dear Sakura…please be careful..,'_

A cloaked figure was standing behind the tree. This mysterious person saw everything that happened here. He went closer to the corpses of Itsuki and Misaki.

'_I'm impressed that you still had enough strength in you to save that child… for now' _he smirked.

'_But will she be safe from me in the future?' _he smiled maliciously. He leapt on a tree branch. He threw an explosive tag. It exploded and the fire consumed the corpses leaving nothing but ashes.

'_Oh this is going to be interesting.'_ A dark chuckle was the last thing that was heard…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This chapter was kind of like a summary of the many things that happened in Sakura's past with some of Itachi and Sasuke's pasts as well. I might even redo this. Though I'm thinking I could elaborate more of this through later chapters. I might decide to make this longer.

Sorry if it was short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and BETTER than this. I'm just kinda new to all of this. I knew that writing fan fictions can be hard but I didn't knew I would turn blank when I actually started doing it. I would need some time to rethink some other things… I didn't even checked it for mistakes. Sorry if there were any errors you don't like.

I repeat if you want to help me decide between ITASAKU and SASUSAKU then do so BUT it does not I repeat it does not mean that the pairing you voted for the most will be the official pairing for this fic though it would greatly influence my decision. If you don't want to help then I'm not forcing you.

**Itsuki **means tree.

**Misaki** means beautiful blossom

Well, anyways please just read and review if you like.^_^


	2. A Glimpse of Life in Konoha

**CRIMSON MEMORIES AND BLACK SECRETS**

**Pairing:** ITASAKUSASU and some minor ones.

So this is the second chapter of my first fanfiction and I'm excited about it. Honestly, I wrote this so I can improve my writing skills(well more like lack of them). I want to know if I have what it takes(I seriously doubt that).

I'm still deciding which pairing I would choose to end with each other. Oh yeah as a **warning this fic will contain some spoilers**. This will be my **LAST** warning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CRIMSON MEMORIES AND BLACK SECRETS**

**CHAPTER 2: A GLIMPSE OF LIFE IN KONOHA**

_In one of Konoha's training grounds, a blinding light appeared and something opened in its center. After the light subsided, a little pink haired girl replaced its place. She was unconscious and her whole body was covered in injuries and blood that was either her own or someone else's._

_A noise of feet hitting grass and soil with small intervals was heard._

_A woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties in ninja attire ran to the side of the injured child. She had long auburn hair and black eyes. _

_The pink haired child opened her eyes slightly revealing two emerald orbs and then looked at the woman on her side but her vision was blurry. _

"_Are you ok, little one?"the woman asked. She mentally slapped herself when she said this._

'_Of course she's not alright! Just look at her, no one can be alright with all those injuries and blood.' She thought._

_The child's eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness again._

_The woman checked the condition of the child. Her eyes widened in shock when she found that the child was in a very critical condition. Her pulse was weak and was losing blood. _

'_See what I mean…'_

_Any normal person would have panicked in these situations but she wasn't one of those, she was a ninja. However, she was not a medic-nin. She had to get the child to Konoha's hospital, fast._

'_There's no more time for fooling around, I have to hurry.'_

_She lifted the small child and carried her on her back._

'_Please hold on, little one, you have to or else I'll forever doubt my abilities as a ninja if I can't even save one little girl.' she thought._

_She ran in top speed to the hospital and when they got in the entrance there was only a thin layer of sweat on her skin. The people looked at her and the bloody child._

"_Please take her to the emergency room, she's in a critical condition" she called to the closest nurse. The other nurses hurriedly brought a gurney and laid the child there. They quickly ran to an emergency room and the woman was left there._

"_Oh god, please make it…"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_She's finally awake." a doctor said._

"_I see… Can I visit her?" the woman who saved the child asked._

"_Yes." replied the doctor. She opened the door and saw the child lying on the bed covered in bandages. She was staring outside the window. The woman went closer to her bed. _

"_Good morning!" she greeted enthusiastically and smiled at the child. The child removed her stare from the window and turned to look at the woman. What the woman saw next surprised her._

_The child was crying. Her tears did not stop flowing._

"_My name's Masami, what's your name little one?" she was confused on why the child was crying. Did she do anything wrong? _

_She didn't know that she would ever be in this situation. She was just walking to the training grounds so that she could, well... train while her husband was on a mission when she saw a very bright light coming from that area. She ran towards it and what she saw surprised her. She saw the girl lying there bloody and unconscious. _

_The child still managed to answer in a raspy voice. She was still crying._

"_Sakura… Sakura Haruno."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going to the Academy now, Okaa-san" Sakura said. She was twelve years old now. She opened the entrance of their house and went on her way.

"Be careful dear and good luck!" Masami said smiling and waving to her daughter. Sakura waved back and continued walking.

'Should I tell her?' she thought. She went inside the prepared breakfast for her husband.

"Ryou-kun! Breakfast is ready!" she yelled energetically. There was no response.

'Hmm, he must be sleeping.' She went up the stairs and went to their room. Lying on the bed was a rather large lump with a human figure covered by bed sheets. She pulled it down enough to see an adult human male head with black hair. She shook his shoulder a bit.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." brown eyes opened sleepily. He stretched and then a loud yawn was heard.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Ryou-kun, breakfast is ready."

"Okay." He stood up.

"Did Sakura-chan leave already?" he asked.

"Yes."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing." she said as she looked down.

"Well, maybe when the time comes."Ryou pulled her into an embrace. Masami remained silent so he decided to lighten the mood.

"Well, how about we eat some breakfast, I'm hungry."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura hurriedly walked down the streets of Konoha. She was running a little late today. She blamed it on her dreams every night. She always saw blurred images of people and places but she always ignored them.

Today was the Chunin Exams. She had been training non-stop for it and she wanted to know how much she improved. She wanted to show how good she is to Sasuke so that he'll finally notice her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

She turned her head to the source of the voice and saw her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto from the distance. Naruto was waving at her with both hands in the air like an idiot while Sasuke was just standing there looking at her. Naruto was the one who called her.

'Ooh, Sasuke-kun's looking at me!' Sakura thought when she saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Baka" she whispered to herself. A wave of nausea suddenly hit her. It made her vision blur a little but it subsided quickly. When she recovered, she ran towards them. 'What just happened to me?'

"Naruto stop looking like an idiot!" Sakura elbowed him on the head. Naruto grabbed his head.

"But Sa-"

"ANYWAYS, hi guys!"

'Oh well, I must be tired from lack of sleep, I've been having weird dreams lately or it may be Naruto's screaming over here.'

"Mornin' Sakura-chan!" Naruto was grinning stupidly and seems to have forgotten what Sakura said seconds ago. All Sakura could do was sigh.

"Hn"

'_Does he have any other reply?'_

'_**Well, you have to admit that it adds to that mysterious allure of his.' Inner Sakura appeared.**_

'_Hmm, yeah and that's one of the things that makes him so COOL!'_

'_**Hell yeah!'Inner Sakura said while raising one of her fist in the air.**_

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the two boys. 'Why am I even asking, I already know that he's late…'

"He's late, we don't know where he is." Naruto answered. Sasuke was just silent.

'You see…' Sakura thought.

After an hour of waiting, a smoke suddenly appeared. When it cleared up Kakashi-sensei popped out.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously. They pointed their finger at Kakashi.

"Sorry guys, I just got lost on the r-"

"LIAR!"

"Anyways, let's go we shouldn't be late for your Chunin exams."

"You were the one who was one hour late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Who's the sensei here? It's me so that means I could do whatever I want." (che! Teachers… they're all the same).

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's just go already." she said impatiently.

They started walking. Sakura suddenly became dizzy again and then saw images but they were so blurry that you can't even tell what they were. She turned pale and stopped walking.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" she heard Kakashi's voice. She looked at her teammates and saw that they were all staring at her.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, it's just a minor headache."

They started walking again.

'At least, I think so…'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SASUKE'S POV**

I saw Sakura look pale and she like she was sick. I wanted to ask her if she was alright but Kakashi did it for me.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"

Not that I was worried about her anyway. I was just curious and it might affect our performance as a team therefore dragging me down in the Chunin exam.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, it's just a minor headache."

Though she said that, I knew it was more than a headache. I can see it her eyes that there's something else. How did I know that? Well, it's not like I STARE at her whenever she's not looking, I just observe her so that I can improve our team power.

And I've got to get rid of these urge to punch Naruto whenever he's stealing my Sakura-chan. Hmm, I think there's something strange about that thought. I'll go over it again.

Oh god, I did not just implied that I'm jealous of Naruto… Did I just say my Sakura-chan? Oh no, something's wrong with me…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A cloaked person was hiding behind the shadows of a building that was a good distance away from the meeting spot of Team Seven. The person opened an eye and smiled maniacally while watching the team go on their way. This person has been watching this team for a little while now especially that dark-haired, Sharingan possessing boy named Uchiha Sasuke. The person chuckled.

"The time has come," a male's voice came from the person's mouth revealing his gender. "for me to get myself a new body."

He smiled again and then disappeared in the shadows.

"But first, I'll have to introduce myself, ne Sasuke-kun."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back with Team Seven…

Sasuke used all his might to stifle a sneeze and still keep a straight face but he realize it was too late. He decided to let it out.

"It seems the teme's gonna have a cold." Naruto said.

"It must be your stink that caused me to sneeze, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"I am not stinky and I am not a dobe!"

"Just shut up, dobe."

"Who are you to tell me to shut up, teme!"

Kakashi and Sakura sighed. 'Boys' Sakura thought. 'Brats' Kakashi thought. Naruto and Sasuke argued for almost the whole walk.

They were almost at the entrance.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT!"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit because she knows that voice very well. They all turned their heads to see who had called her. Sakura's eyes widened further when her suspicion was proven correct.

'Huh?'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There I'm leaving you a cliffy for now. As I promised, it is longer but I don't if it's exactly better so I'm sorry if you did not like this. If there were any errors you don't like then tell me so I can improve. You probably know who the cloaked person is it's not that hard.

If you wanna know who the other mystery person who called Sakura is, then tune in next time. It's a surprise *insert evil smile* bwahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha.

P.S. Leave a review I appreciate constructive criticism so I can make this story more interesting/better for you.

Again, please R&R!


End file.
